dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spells
Spell Language (The World 1) This isn't exactly "encyclopedic" since it isn't exact (it's basically just observational info), so I'll just put this on the talk page for reference. Just like how I have BBS posters in the List of Minor PCs in the Games article. Elements *Vak(z) = Fire *Rue(m) = Water *Gan(z) = Earth *Juk(a) = Wood *Rai(o) = Lightning *Ani(d) = Darkness *Vulcans = Summon of Fire *Merrows = Summon of Water *Yarthkins = Summon of Earth *Krake = Summon of Wood *Lanceor = Summon of Lightning *Wryneck = Summon of Darkness *Don = Denotes Drop spell *Rom = Denotes Tornado spell *Kruz = Denotes Converge spell *Zot = Denotes Raise spell *Gi- = Denotes Lv. 2 spell *Me- = Denotes Lv. 2 spell *Or- = Denotes Lv. 3 spell *Ra- = Denotes Lv. 3 spell *Orme- = Denotes Lv. 3 spell (Darkness only) *Pha- = Denotes strongest (Lv. 4) level spell *-Ch = Denotes Lv. 2 summoning *-Rf = Denotes Lv. 3 summoning *-Pha = Denotes strongest (Lv. 4) summoning Healing and Support *Repth = HP Recovery... *Ol = Stronger *Pha = Strongest *La = All *Ola = Ol + La (Stronger All) *Phal = Pha + La (Strongest All) *Rip = Recover (status) *Lei = (status) Infliction *Rig = Regenerate (HP or SP) *Ap = Increase (stat) *Dek = Decrease (stat) *Saem = HP *Gaem = SP *Maen = Death *Teyn = Body *Synk = Spirit *Ranki = Confusion *Mumyn = Sleep *Suvi = Paralysis *Maj = Curse *Miu = Charm *Duk = Poison *Cor = Strength *Vor = Defense *Tor = Evade *-v = denotes Physical quality *-ma = denotes Magical quality Anything I'm missing? --OtakuD50 17:29, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Hello, I added in the level 4 spells. Are these all of the spells inside .hack//R:1? I want to be sure that these are real or not. By the way, great information. Travis :Hey! The dude who made the dark spells article! Why don't you change the font color to white?--Greyrose "Meow" and "Stuck?" Where exactly are those two used, for what, and how are they obtained? I don't remember them at all, but it's been a long time since I played...Vorbei 11:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :"Stuck?" is the Skill of a rare Wavemaster weapon called Silent Bomber. I haven't heard about "Meow", :but I think it's also such a special Skill of a rare weapon. Salix Alba 08:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah! Thank you very much, it'd been bothering me for quite some time. Though... something still strikes me as rather odd about "Stuck?", which is why it bothered me as much as it did. Each character has a voice file for it, despite it being a Wavemaster weapon... How strange. Vorbei 20:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Exceptions to Spell Language I thought I might take it upon myself to point out a few exceptions. Thunder Element: MeRai Rom - Lv. 3 Tornado GiRai Don - Lv. 3 Drop Fire Element BiVak Rom - Lv. 2 Tornado RaVak Don - Lv. 3 Drop Water Element LaRue Zot - Lv. 3 Raise MeRue Zot - Lv. 2 Raise I may have left out some bits, so please help me a little and point out the missing bits. --Numbuh one0 14:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Any more detailed descriptions? Reformat Darkness I find the boxes that list the darkness spells are really dark and make black text harder to see without highlighting. Perhaps we should change the colors to something along the lines of #B57EDC which is a much lighter shade of purple. AHSCA Block (talk) 01:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC)